


For His Love

by TheHorae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Can you tell im replaying origins, Dragon Age Lore, F/M, Fluff, King Alistair (Dragon Age), King Alistair and Queen Cousland, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Sweet Alistair (Dragon Age), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHorae/pseuds/TheHorae
Summary: Queen Cousland has had a tough day, but it's improved greatly by a sweet talk with her king.
Relationships: Alistair & Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair (Dragon Age)/Reader, Alistair/Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	For His Love

The halls of Denerim’s castle echoed with the sound of angry, hurried steps. You stomped down the long corridor to your bedroom. The day had been hard, filled with heated debates with entitled nobles and the realization of how truly out of order your country was. 

Becoming queen of Ferelden was a sudden, surprising event. You were not unfamiliar with noble obligations, as you had often helped your father, Bryce Cousland, with his Terynly duties. Your experience assisting in ruling a terynir did not even come close to the weight of ruling an entire country, however, and you found yourself more and more aware of the learning curve your post entailed. Luckily, there were perks to your new position. Your favorite of which being the fact that the love of your life was your king. Alistair won your heart while you dueled the blight, and you were grateful to the Maker for uniting you two after the blight had been defeated. As your mind drifted to your husband, and as you drew closer to your bedroom, you felt your anger begin to cool. You remembered the day you met Alistair with the utmost clarity. You were just three short weeks out from watching the death of your family and destruction of your home, and were on the path to becoming a Grey Warden. You were not aware of what a weighty responsibility that was, but your previous experience reminded you that mortality was a very harsh reality that you would face eventually. 

Duncan had done what he could to console you. It must have been difficult for him, trying to comfort someone who had just lost everything. He had told you that you carried your grief with dignity, but you knew the truth. Every night on that journey to Ostagar, you sobbed into your pillow, pulled into the ground by the weight of your loss. You were thankful that Duncan did not bring attention to your outbursts. Once you arrived at the ancient fortress, you realized that your duty as a Grey Warden would have to take point over your grief. You still felt it, however. 

Your first conversation with Alistair remained at the forefront of your mind. It wasn’t a particularly special conversation, but it carried something special for you. It was the first time you had laughed since losing your family. Alistair, in his way, brought something beautiful to your life that day: the sound of laughter. 

You smiled fondly to yourself as you stood at your bedroom door. You had come so far, and now you were with the man that helped you through that journey. With a content sigh, you pushed open the door.

“Hello, my love. You’re looking wistful.” Your husband spoke from the opposite end of the room, though he quickly walked over to greet you properly.

“I was just thinking about you.” You smiled, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

“Oh? What about? My upbeat attitude or my excellent hair?” He grinned, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close to him. 

“I think about those things all the time, but today something else came to mind,” You replied, fiddling with the collar of his tunic, “I was thinking about when we first met.” 

“What a day that was.” Alistair stroked your cheek gently, his honey-coloured eyes looking thoughtful.

“Did you know that was the first day I laughed since I lost my family?” You said earnestly.

“Is that so? Was that when you first laid eyes on me? I appreciate that you didn’t erupt into a belly-laugh in front of me, my ego would not have survived that.” The corners of his eyes crinkled with mirth, as you both shared a chuckle. 

“Surprisingly, I did not crumble into a pile of laughter upon seeing you. I believe you may have said something funny.” You grinned. 

“Wow, I didn’t realize that I was the kind of person to say something funny. Interesting.” He smirked, winking cheekily. 

“Yes, you don’t have much of a sense of humour, to be honest.” You replied sarcastically. 

“I’ve been giving that day some thought as well,” Alistair said after a beat, “It’s been nearly two years since then, do you believe that?” 

“Time has gone so fast.” You said, parting from him and sitting on the end of your bed. 

“Imagine if we were able to see what the future held for us back then.” Alistair’s tone was thoughtful as he sat beside you. 

“I don’t know what I would think. I’d be marrying the man whom I cackled at upon seeing him.” You giggled, and Alistair joined you with a chuckle.

“I’m so grateful for where we are. Truly.” He said after a moment, his voice serious yet tender. 

You looked at him, taking in his features. His kind eyes, regal nose, soft lips. Your heart swelled with love for him, and you took one of his hands in yours and kissed it. 

“I wouldn’t change a thing about our life together. Not one.” You held his hand against your cheek, and you were surprised by the slight wobble in your voice. 

“Neither would I, my Queen.” He replied, lifting his other hand to cradle your face. 

“I love you, Alistair.” You breathed, looking deeply into his eyes.

“And I love you. So much.” He said, just above a whisper. 

And in that moment, you knew that all you had been through, all the pain and heartache, was worth it. For his love, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps roof of fic* this bad boy can fit so much self-projection in it
> 
> Can you tell that I'm replaying dragon age: origins? Because I am, and Alistair has been one of my emotional support characters since like 2010
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys liked this sweet little fic! I may write more, but i'm not making any promises ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, leave a kudos or comment (or both! What an idea!) if you liked what you read!


End file.
